My Seductive Besfriend
by YumiCried
Summary: No matter what happens, I will not tell him. I will not tell my bestfriend that I was jealous. I will never- "Sasuke... stop seducing me, please..." Rated T for language and citrus.
1. Chapter 1

My Seductive Bestfriend

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I cannot comprehend it, at all. Why now?

Why have a girlfriend now?

Surely, the peculiar encounter we had just a day ago wouldn't be the cause...right?

"Care to share her name?" I asked, my voice sounding nervous, even to me."Hmm?" _Her name...._

He just smiles briefly before replying "It's a secret" and this makes me feel betrayed, not because he didn't tell me her name but because he smiled for her.

He shouldn't smile for her..._.it's not good...._

I hear his light footsteps, getting louder as he walks closer to me. Though I cannot comprehend the bitter situation, I still feel more nervous than ever. All the possibilities of what might happen in their relationships just goes blasting in my mind._ Sex _for instance.

For the first time, I think it's better to live without a brain.

"I'm sure you'd love her" he says, placing his large hands over my shoulder and then all I could feel is the warmth of his hands spreading rapidly to all my _private parts. _

I put on a fake smile knowing that he wants me to be happy for him. "Ofcourse" I managed to say without my voice quavering. _Liar. _I just lied to my _best friend_. I can never be happy for him if he's with anyone but me. _Never._

He looks at me as if examining my face then his expression turns to worry. I almost forgot, he knows _everything_ about me.

_Except... _

_my love for him_

"What's wrong?" he asks with worry and confusion etching his face. I don't like that look on his face. He worries too much for a nobody like me.

I couldn't answer him. I'm afraid that my tears won't hold back if I utter a word. I'm afraid he would be able to look past my disguise that I've hidden from him for so long. I'm afraid he would refuse to be my friend once he knows that

_I love him_.

Large hands grips my shoulders harder as if demanding an honest answer. And I thought about how his hands could've grip me anywhere else if we were something more.

And if he didn't have a _damn girlfriend. _

_"_N..N...No-noth-nothing.." I stutter in response, surprising me in the process considering that I never stutter around Sasuke anymore, not since 3 years ago.

He looks at me, bewildered, eyes blazing with perplexity and fury. "Hinata.... you're doing it again, you're stuttering around me again..." he says it like a boy who lost his way home and eventually had a tantrum. My head bows down shamefully as guilt continue to suppress in my every movement. "N-n-no, I'm, I'm no-not do-doing it... a-a-again." _Liar._

Silence stills the air . Neither of us spoke. I couldn't. Words were unable to form on my mouth. And I think that's a good thing since words do not express what I truly mean.

'Before my mind could wander off to something else, he pushes me to the nearest wall. I brace for the impact. But nothing came. I should've felt pain. But I didn't.

"Did you actually think I would hurt you?" he asks, somewhat hurt. That made me guilty yet again since I didn't know what to expect.

"No" I lie.

_Liar_

_"_Liar" he speaks what's on my mind and I had no right to deny his statement. Too much lies were already blurted out of my mouth that it would be a sin to defend myself.

Loud thumps resonated the wall. His fist nearly bleeding from the harshness and his eyes gives off so much authority, I had no choice but to feel inferior. But I know better than to give into his demands.

"Tell me what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so different? You lie and stutter, this isn't like you"

"Then you don't know me at all then" I respond, my knees nearly giving out from shame. I couldn't say that I felt

_utterly_

_disgustingly_

_jealous._

He grabs my shoulder, shaking me to the point of pain. And I didn't stop him because I like him_ touching_ me in anyway possible.

_I dont care if I get hurt._

_"_What the fuck!?" he curses with his _beautiful lips. _I don't feel too inferior now knowing that I make him angry. I _want_ him mad for me. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

And that line just brought out an animal in me that I never knew I had. Although I'm not that sure since my vision is clouded with much anger, I honestly don't think it will dissipate anytime soon. "What wrong with me? You're asking what's wrong with me!? Well in case you've forgotten, I wasn't the one who just announced that he has a girlfriend!? A girlfriend I had no fucking clue about until moments ago." I crossed my arms. "What else are you hiding from me, huh?"

_What the fuck._

_I just screamed at Sasuke._

_I yelled._

_I sound jealous_

_"_So you stuttered because of that whole girlfriend thing?" he asks as if he was questioning a fish. I could definitely see the relief in his eyes. "Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"First of all, I stuttered because... well, I'm Hinata. I stutter. Old habits die hard. And second." I raised two fingers in the air as if to prove my point. "It does bother me greatly because we're_ best friends_ and you haven't informed me a single thing about her when I should have known!" _Ohh... I am so going to hell. LIAR._

_I'm making this all up just because I don't want him to see that I am jealous. Fuck, I'm so messed-up  
_

please, please don't let him see that I'm lying. For once, please.

"You're lying" he stated simply and too casually. _Hope gone. _"For the love of God, just tell me"

Trust me. I wasn't thinking when I said

"Mak_e_ me" and as soon as those words left my mouth, I could've called myself a dead man right then and there. Why in the world those words blurt out from my mouth, I'll never know because truth to be told, I think I just lost my brain. Since, that is the only possible explanation for my idiocy.

_Besides, nothing he can do can make me say that I was jealous. _

_So, there's no threat.  
_

He smirks. I shudder. I swear those eyes gleamed with evil for a while there. "You wont like it." his eyes looks straight into my eye. "Or you will"

_What....?_

"Huh?" I asked, genuinely curious. "What...what are you-" my words took a huge pause when I felt a hand crawling on my back and _inside_ my baggy shirt.

_Hey, isn't this called seducing?_

Ohh...... so he was gonna seduce me? _Okay...._

Wait a minute

_Holy shit._

* * *

**A/N: **I have this bad habit of making cliffhangers in wrong scenes.And I revised most of the part. Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**My Seductive Bestfriend

* * *

**

Hand. Inside. Shirt.

Uh-oh

_Not good._

_Nope, not at all.  
_

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask, knowing all too well where this is leading to. And not liking it in the least. Or perhaps I do.

_I can't make up my mind_

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, his hands goes further up. I mean way up, like unto my precious garment called 'bra'. And peculiar tingles goes up my spine, making me shudder almost uncontrollably. _Just almost_

"It is what is Hina-_chan_" he smirks and blows a breath to my sensitive ear. "and it's called..." he pauses for a while. But I definitely get the hint on his next words.

"S_educti_on"

"but I'm sure you knew that" he adds, tapping the skin just below my bra. Then my back arches a little towards him, as if begging for more. It's transparent that my body desire his_ touch. _

_Just as my heart desires him. _

I know I shouldn't be **this **affected. It's crazy. But too bad, _I am._ Just a simple touch from him, and my body practically melts with heat.

_Fucking unbelievable_

I laugh nervously "Hey.. Sasuke, you-you-you're not really going to seduce me right?" It takes all of my strength to form a proper sentence. "I mean, we're like best friends" And bestfriends do not play 'seduction' games. Unless, of course, they aren't really _bestfriends. _Maybe, something _more_ than that.

He scoops closer to me, if that was even possible. I think my heart is just about to come out of my chest literally, like in those cartoons I use to watch.

"I'm not so sure anymore Hina-_chan_." he smirks again with his dangerously perfect mouth. _Such a pretty mouth. I wanna-_

_Whoa. Stop it right there Hinata!_

_But honestly, red -coated lips are hot.  
_

"What?" my voice sounds as if I hadn't spoken for a very long time. And I'm all breathy too. It seems like I have been panting too much. Even though haven't at all.

He only does his signature smirks. And brings a hand to my waist, almost draining the life out of me. _Why don't cha' drain my heart while your at it? _

_Oh God. Oh God. _

I whimper. His _touch_ is so warm and erotic and it's _turning me_ on. He'll probably brag his seduction skills on my face after this is over. **If **this will ever be over. Unthinkingly, I look up to catch a glimpse of his expression. Curiosity always gets the best of me.

And by God, that is the biggest mistake I've ever done in my life.

His eyes are clouding with unmistakable lust. And his face is just _breathtaking_. Eventually, turning me on more than ever. If only I have the will to look away, and maybe my heart will stop pounding so much that I can hear it with my own ears.

Slowly, his face moves closer to mine. At first I thought, he was going to say this is all just a big prank. But the way he keeps getting closer, told me he is aiming for my lips. As a matter of fact, he is staring at my lips now like some brand new candy. And suddenly I'm dead. Or at least I think I am. I can only see white everywhere.

_I'm in heaven._

But then Sasuke is slowly fading in the white background, distorting my image of heaven. I remember now, Sasuke's going to kiss me.

_Kiss me?_

_Kiss me?_

_Kiss me!!??!?!_

_Oh God. I don't know if I should love you or hate you at this moment. _

I couldn't move, or maybe I'm just making up that lousy excuse cause' I did not want to move. My breath hitches, the mere view of his red-coated lips is tantalizing as if begging to be kissed until it is dry. If that was even possible. And I hope it is because I've never wanted to kiss someone in my whole life so much as this. Slowly, he advances forward until our lips were a few inches apart.

_Kiss me_

"Are you going to tell me yet?" he asks suddenly. This takes me by surprise since I have no idea of his question. _Uh. Tell you what? _

"The reason...?" he continues, sensing my memory gap. And after seconds passed, it all comes back to me now.I nearly forgot why he is doing this in the first place.

"No" I reply immediately. I'd never tell him. It could be the end of our friendship if I do. And I most definitely do not want that to happen. _I love him too much for that._

I watch as his expression changes from an unexplainable one to furious then to annoyed. "What? Why won't you tell me? Do you**_ want_** me to seduce you until you're _bare naked_?"

If I were to be honest, I'd say '_hell yes!'_ but I'm not so-

"No" my voice produces the most unsure voice. "You don't need to know the reason. It's for your own good" And truthfully, it _is _for his better good. Imagine if he knew that his bestfriend is madly inlove with him, he'd be so shocked, I bet he won't even want to see my face.

He arches an eyebrow. And I thought of how sinfully beautiful he still looks. "What do you mean it's for my own good?"

_I think I spoke too much. _

"Just drop it Sasuke, _please..._" I whispered. "You don't want to know"

The situation though, didn't help one bit. I am still trapped between him and the wall. So I did something stupid in attempt to escape before my mouth blurts something_ unusual_ again- I pushed him, hard. And what a _futile_ attempt it was.

He grabs my wrist forcefully. And I struggled fervently.

"If you won't tell me, fine by me. But don't you dare think that I'm letting you go easily." he retorts in harsh breaths. And I love the _feel_ it is doing to my face. Then that's when I felt it. Hot and sensual and _so good. _

His tongue licks my cheek in round circles, swirling with intensity. And I moan loudly a couple of times. Then he nibbles my cheek and sucks it softly, faint sounds could be heard in the background, this made cheek burn to a certain degree.

The world seem to spin around. And I couldn't catch up with it. I couldn't process anything in my mind anymore. Then all I heard was a loud thud and the voice of Sasuke, screaming.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

And after, I couldn't hear anything at all.

_

* * *

**This is the final version. Chapter 3 is almost done.**__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

My cheek feels hot. My head is throbbing. _Where am I?_

No, I know this place all too well. It's the place where my fantasies occur, almost every night. And revolves around a single living being who happens to be my bestfriend.

Uh. But _why am I here?_

"So you're awake now" a deep voice speaks, overwhelming my senses.

I don't know if I should either be happy or sad at the sound of his voice. But that's alright, I never make good decisions anyway. Not when I'm around him. He's too... _distracting. _

I nod my head. And my cheek still feels insanely hot. I wonder _why._

_"_You passed out" he states casually. And I didn't believe him, since I don't remember doing so. My mouth lifted into a smile. "Yeah right... No really, what happened? I don't remember anything."_ Well.... wait. I do remember one thing. _

I blush boisterously, recalling my _naughty dream. _Sasuke was utterly seductive. And I _loved_ it. Just thinking about it, made me hot, _all over. _It felt very surreal though. And for that to happen in real life is just a wishful thinking.

Apparently, Sasuke thought my statement is somehow comical since he chuckled. The sound of his laughter penetrates my ears. And I reminisce on it. It's a song that is stuck on my head forever, and everytime I hear it, it makes my heart _crazy._ It's as if my heart is in a roller coaster ride when he laughs. Always bouncing, up and down, down and up.

But no matter how catchy that sound is. Or the fact that it is my favorite tune. I have no idea what caused his laughter.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" I ask frustratingly. And he just laughs again. I love that voice, always. But right now, I'm just plainly annoyed. "Hey, Sasuke! Quit laughing or at least tell me why you're laughing!"

He places his hands on his abdomen and it makes me want to see his abs. "You, actually believe that it was all a silly dream?" then unexpectedly, he thrusts his hand forward to meet my burning cheek. "Trust me Hina-chan, it was as real as it can get."

_Oh my. My dream was real?_

I find that hard to believe. Sasuke would _never_ do that. ever

My mind couldn't process his actions. But because I wouldn't allow it to. I wanted him to continue touching me. I didn't care that my dream was real, or that my head is still throbbing. I just want to feel his hand caressing my cheek over and over again.

"Sa-sasuke." was all I could say. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. _He makes my mind go blank. _

"I don't really have a girlfriend you know..." he says all of a sudden, in between his sweet strokes. And I froze. I couldn't even feel his strokes anymore. It was all coming back to me now. What happened earlier_ was_ for real.

_girlfriend. jealous. seducing  
_

My mind paused to analyze my situation. There was confusion and then there was anger. But anger apparently overpowered my senses. So I did what any girl would've done-

I slapped him. _hard _

"What the hell Sasuke?" I yell and slap his hand away from me. "So that was all just a lie? Why did you do that? I don't _fucking_ understand."

I was in **rage. **He made me go through all that, to know that it was all just a lie?

Sasuke held his hand up. "I'm sorry Hinata... But I just wanted to see your reaction." he sighs. "I just didn't expect that you were going to react so differently than what I had originally thought."

I've never felt this mad before. I didn't even have the time to think before I speak. "How did you think I was going to react!? You think I would just take it easy? That knowing my bestfriend in the world liked a girl I never even knew!?"

He sighs again. "Well ofcourse, I never thought you would act like that since you never expressed any interest in me"

"I was no way near jealous! And everything you do always sparks my interest. You're my bestfriend!"

"I mean _intimately._ And I never said anything about you being jealous. "

My eyes widened. "You didn't?"

In the background, I could almost hear someone saying '_Busted' _. But that didn't matter.

How am I going to explain **that** to Sasuke?

I wish I could've just let go of my pride, that way none of this ruckus would have happened. But being such a stubborn girl, I didn't, and so instead of doing nothing at all, I mess it up all the more. And I have no idea how I could fix it.

5 minutes have passed and no one uttered a word. And hopefully, it stays that way. _Silence i_s always good.

_Great. Just fucking great Hinata. Don't you just love ruining yourself? And your relationship with Sasuke? _

"So you changed your whole demeanor, just coz' you were insanely jealous?" He states calmly, and he seemed contented. It pissed me off, just a little.

"I never said anything about being ins_anel_y jealous. I said 'jealous', not insanely jealous cause that would mean that I-"

Oh shit. I just fucked it up to a whole new level. Couldn't I just shut my mouth?

"That you?" he asks me to continue, raising his eyebrows in the process. A strange glint shone in his blood red eyes. But I ignored it, cause if I don't, I would jump to conclusions again.

"That I.... I ...." T_hink Hinata, think you bitch_! "That I would need a boyfriend!"

His face turned stony. "What?"

Well, what did ya know, my brain actually saved me this time.

"Yeah, I was jealous that you have a girlfriend and I don't!" I cried out. It was actually the truth, I just didn't say the truth clearly. I'd rather not say to Sasuke that I was jealous that he _wasn'_t my boyfriend. That would totally fuck up our relationship beyond repair. "But I guess the whole girlfriend thing was a lie then... "

_hollyy_yyy fuccck. I'm so going to hell and be tortured alongside Satan. But I guess that's better than not having Sasuke around.

His face remained impassive. "Oh, so that's it?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yup, pretty much." _no, not really_

Quickly, I shoved the blanket out as I stepped out of the bed with my bare feet. The floor was frigid, but it felt nice.

"Okay... I'll go eat something. God, I'm starving.."

Y_et again_, a sinful lie. "Uhh... see ya." I added hastily, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. But that was impossible.

Pivoting me heels, I stalked towards the door in a quick motion. Silently, I thanked God that it was finally over, until Sasuke grabbed my hands, and turned me around. I think my heart pulsated extra-fast again.

He breathed and exhaled on my ears. "Mind if I tag along?"

_uh no thanks  
_

"Are you sure?" cause I really wasn't planning on eating anything. But I didn't voice that out, that would make him really suspicious.

"Yes..." his voice was husky and sort of.. angry?

I kept silent since didn't trust my mouth enough to speak.

Then, he followed me as I walked down the stairs. I hoped that it wasn't obvious that I was making my steps extra- slower than it already is.

But God wasn't on my side.

"Are you doing that on purpose?"

_Damn._ He just _had _to ask, didn't he?

I rotated my head to his direction, in a robotic kind of way. Well, I didn't do t_hat_ on purpose.

"Do what on purpose?" I batted my eyes sincerely_ deceitful. _Really, I was hopeless.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know... you're walking too slow."

My heart palpated vigorously. Any further, I could have a cardiac arrest. "Oh... I didn't notice."

"Sorry..." I added, not sounding sorry at all.

I walked faster this time. But I notice something strange- he was walking faster than normal, like he was in a hurry almost. And my suspicions were confirmed when he walked passed me and grabbed both my shoulders. It felt _nice._

"You know what?" He looks disturbed and mad. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him.

"Hm... what?"

Then, in one quick motion, his lips landed on mine.

My lips against his, unmoving. _Is this really happening?_

The softness of his lips and the husky pungent scent that engulfed me told me it was for real. 100% _Auth_entic.

Tentatively, he pressed his lips de_epe_r into me, then on the spur of the moment, my brain decided to hibernate as my insights quivered queerly.

It feels good. Odd sensations washed over me like unending rainfall. I let them entrance me as I permitted them to consume my entirety. This bizarre feeling, I never want it to end.

_Kiss me more._

Abruptly. my mind aroused from it's sleep. With my mind slowly functioning, I was beginning to acknowledge what was truly happening. And my body froze.

_Why would Sasuke kiss me? It doesn't make sense._ I crack myself with these question until only one thought came to mind-

_a pity kiss._

I felt forlorn overcome me upon my realization. I didn't desire a pity kiss, no matter how good they were. So, I shove him with as much strength as I could decipher on a whim. My hands tingled as they felt the hard planes of his chest beneath the thin, cotton shirt. I've always known Sasuke had a good physique, just didn't realize that he would feel so ma_sculin_e.

Afterwards, he shot me a questioning look as I reminisce on the splendid feeling. His expression was as if I betrayed him or something. Or maybe this whole kissing thing was really getting into me, either way, I just didn't want a pity kiss.

"Why?" I hear him ask. Should _I_ be asking that question?

Confused. I asked "What?"

Slowly, he ran a hand through his hair. "Why did you break it off? I mean, we had it going there..."

I wouldn't deny that it felt good, because it was better that I'd ever expect. But... "You didn't have to kiss me out of pity. It'll only make me feel much worse."

_Just because I never had a boyfriend..._

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you wanted this!??" his eyes, furious and piercing. It bothered me how he could still look beautiful even when he's angry.

"Who said I wanted this?"

"Well you wanted a boyfriend right? Well, here I am."

I would've laughed if he didn't look so serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Seductive Besfriend**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hinata, do you want me as your boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend _and _Hinata_ were actually not suppose to be in the same sentence. Yet, here he is, declaring a statement that was very wrong. But somehow, it felt v_ery_ right. It was what I desired ever since, wasn't it? _So why did I feel unsure?_ If he had asked me to be his girlfriend two days ago then I wouldn't even think twice about saying yes. In fact, I could've even died out of utter joy. All those years on crushing on him would've finally paid off. But why did I feel that something was missing in his sentence...

"Uhm..."

He should know better than to ask me that question. I'm a socially retarted person, always have been. What was I suppose to say? That I've been inlove with him my whole life but right now, something just feels a bit off?

"Well, are you going to answer or not?" he snakes a hand on his hair and rubs it nervously. It was..._ cute._

Okay, I can feel a blush arising. Damn, I shouldn't have thought of that. A nervous Sasuke is a cute Sasuke. It's embarrassing to let him see me blush over and over again.

"I...I don't know." I quickly answer, fiddling my fingers. _Fingers... Sasuke's long fingers..._

Okay... that's it, I hereby declare my life officially hopeless. Everything I think about would always find a way to connect to Sasuke. It sort of scares how much I think of him. I don't think it's normal or healthy in any way.

"Hinata..." he whispers with longing. Or that's what I would like to think anyway. "Kiss me"

_Say what?_

_Yes_ please. I mean- "What!?"

He smirks with eyes challenging. It's really unfair how beautiful he looked no matter what expression he makes.

"If you don't answer then you will have no choice but to kiss me."

I point a finger to him. "Y-y-you can't do that! you can't tell me what or what not to do."

"Oh yes..." he suddenly grabs my pointed finger and holds it in a tight grip. "I can."

I shudder, the tingling sensation running across my spine was there again. It's always like this when he touches me.

"I can make you do anything..." he whispers temptingly on my ear. His breath, hitting every sensitive part on my ear. The statement he made was suppose to make me angry. Too bad, I feel so turned-on right now, it's hard to be angry.

"N-n-no you-you can't." I stutter. Sasuke, stop it. Y_ou're making making my body... weird again_.

He smiles and I can almost feel his smile on my ear. _Almost_ but not quite.

"You're fully aware that I seduced you until you passed out. Who says I'm not up for _another_ round?"

_Oh. Kis_s me. I mean, kill me. God, Kill me now.

I grab his head with both hands and forced him to look at me."No, Sasuke. You're being very unfair. Seduction... that's, that's... ofcourse you'll win!"

He chuckles darkly. Apparently, I call that the 'sexy laugh'. "So Hinata... what are you going to do then?"

Damn. He very well knows he's going to win. I can feel his pride oozing out of his pores. So... he really thinks he's going to win now... I mean, he _is_ going to win either way. And now I'm blabbering because I have no idea what I'm going to do.

_Seduction_

I blush. That word still gets to me. I can still remember his hand... snaking across my back. It was oh... so...

"1" Sasuke speaks up all of a sudden.

"1?" I repeat, not sure why.

"Yup, I'm counting until five, if you don't answer... well, you know what you have to do." he smirks yet again so devilishly. I just wanted to wipe that pride off his face.

"2"

"3"

_Uhh. Can you say shit!? _

"4"

"W-wait!"

He arches an eyebrow. "So... what's your answer?"

"No... let's make a better deal."

His expression lightens up. Clearly, he was interested in what I'm about to say. "Okay then."

"If you don't fall for_ it_ then I'll give you an answer... plus, I'll do anything you ask."

_I can't believe what I'm saying right now._

His eyes is practically glimmering from excitement. "Excellent. But, fall for what?"

I take a deep, deep breath before answering. "For my seduction skills."

_

* * *

_

* * *

**A/N: XD. oohhh. Hinata, seducing Sasuke? Well... well...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**

* * *

**

Okay…Everything is under control.

_Not._

I'm screwed, will be screwed, literally if I don't get this right. Although, if everything fails, and if there is absolutely no way out, then it'd be best if I should just go with the flow. In other words- he _may_ screw me, literally. But only if he won't melt under my touch which I think he won't anyway because I suck at everything.

_Seducing skills_? Who the hell am I kidding? I can't seduce for shit. But I'm not going to give up yet, I should at least give it a try. I'm sure even the Gods pity me.

_Sasuke's evil smirk doesn't affect me one bit. _That's what I would like to believe anyway. Sad how some things are just wishful thinking. Actually, the way he's staring at me like I'm about to lose already makes me want to call my dad. But that will just complicate things more than they already are…

"So…" I start out awkwardly. What was I suppose to say? My head thinks slow, blame it and not me, _gee_.

He smirks again and it makes me think if I should just call him 'smirker' or smirky or whatever because, this guys smirks like 60 times a day. Okay, I should stop using the word 'smirk'.

Hey, my brain thinks awkwardly. Why am I not surprise?

"You haven't done a thing yet, are you withdrawing our deal already?"

My heart speeds up a little more. "Wa-wait!No! Ofcourse not, I'm just figuring out what to do first. Afterall, I haven't done this in a long time. "

It's true. I tried seducing way back. But I wouldn't really call it successful, because really, it was horrible, pitiful even. But he'll never, ever know about that or I'll die.

Hi eyes widens, like what I said took him way off guard.

"You've… done… this… before?" he accentuated every word as if I couldn't hear it enough.

I frown immediately. Does he think that I can't stand up for myself and do something brave? Well… usually, I don't stand up for myself, at all. But I did back then and I can do it again. I think.

"Well yeah, but that was history." A history that shouldn't be remembered…

Now, he looks like it's the end of the world.

"With who?"

I should have expected that coming. Lie Hinata, lie! "Shikamaru"

Well, that wasn't entirely a lie nor is it the truth. But I did try seducing Shikamaru's..._puppy_. Now, before you think that I'm somekind of animal molester which I'm absolutely, positively not, I should clarify one thing- I did it for Sasuke. I tried envisioning the puppy as Sasuke and well… things went downhill from there. No need for the details, thank you.

"Shi…Shikamaru!"

Sasuke… is stuttering! So does this mean that what I said about seducing Shikamaru, his puppy anyway, if affecting him this much?

My confidence just did an ultra boost. I feel freakishly confident right now.

So confident, that I had the guts to actually place two fingers on his smooth chin and then lifted it. It probably looked weird because I am much smaller than him, and lifting his chin just made me an inch smaller. But I didn't care cause' I feel high. And a girl lifting a guy's chin is hot, I read it from somewhere.

"If I did it to Shikamaru then…" I tiptoe so I could reach his ears. "seducing you would be as easy as blinking."

Then, much to shock, I felt him shudder. Now, I'm actually the one seducing him. And it's working. I could cry of joy.

My fingers went from touching his chin to caressing his cheeks. His skin reminds me marshmallows, soft and chewy. I quickly blushed at the thought. _Naughty Hinata!_

Still, high, I decide to do something a little more… straightforward. I stop caressing his face and placed a finger on his lips.

"Do you want… something more?" I try to make my voice as seductive as possible.

He didn't even have to answer that question because he looks like he's about to jump on my face. So, my finger slowly moved inside his mouth. But just as he was about to nibble on my finger, I pulled it out and then placed it inside my mouth, nibbling it.

_Now, that's seductive. _

"Apples?" I tease. Truthfully, it just tasted like saliva but it's more fun this way.

I'm not sure if reality is actually sinking into me, but it feels as if all this is just a dream. I didn't expect that being intimate with Sasuke is so…so…easy.

For once, he stays quiet, breathing heavily. And as I'm watching him, something hit me. He fell for it.

He fell for it! I won! I won!

_Uhm…what now? _

_

* * *

_

Hinata won?


End file.
